Search and Destroy
by exp.DNA
Summary: Is Project Alpha,Kyle dead? is he alive? if so, what will happen to him?
1. Possibilities

Jumba sat down in his chair at his desk and explained all of the events leading up to the massive explosion leaving out any information that might link Kyle to project alpha. "I am to be assuming that Hamsterviel died or escaped in escape pod."

The Grand Council Woman nodded. "I'll have troops search the area."

Jumba thought for a moment. "Is strange though…"

Cobra took his sunglasses off. "What's strange?"

Jumba shook his head. "The explosion… damage to lab should have been caused by blast proof armor failing. But…" Jumba turned to his desk and drew a crewed picture of the reactor and its blast armor. "Shape of armor is in sphere shape. Is so all of force is equally distributed on armor." Jumba drew some arrows from the center of the reactor pointing to the armor. "Explosion we saw means that armor failed. Is expected. Was low quality. But, if armor was of equal quality all around, then explosion would have destroyed everything with in certain radius. Explosion I saw was not in sphere shape. Was more like cone. Meaning that there was flaw in armors strength." Jumba thought for a long time. If he stayed quiet than they wouldn't find Kyle. But if he didn't tell them then Kyle might not survive long. "Is possible project alpha compromised the armor and escaped before explosion. Would explain why explosion did not spread out in a sphere shaped pattern. He might still be alive."

The Grand Council Woman headed towards the door. "I'll have the search team search for project alpha as well then."

Jumba stopped her. "Would it being possible that I could send experiment with search team? Is uh experiment specially designed to search debris."

The Grand Council Woman nodded. "Very well. Cobra, escort it to my ship."

Jumba looked at Cobra. "I will be getting it."

Shauni woke up to someone tapping on the tinted window of Kyle's van. She rubbed the dried crusty tears from her eyes and looked at the window. It was Jumba. "Shauni are you being in there?" Shauni walked over to the rear doors of the van and opened them. Finder jumped out of Jumba's hands and scurried off elsewhere. "Come on little one. We have to be going." Shauni slammed the doors closed and sat down in the van with her head in her paws. "Is chance he is still alive!"

Shauni's lifted her head out of her paws and turned around swinging the door wide open. "He's… alive?"

Jumba shrugged his shoulders. "Is possible. I can send you back to lab with galactic federation troops but you have to be pretending to be one of my experiments." Jumba picked Shauni up and started back towards Lilo's house "Pretend you are experiment designed to search debris for single object. Much like needle in haystack. If and when you find him though I have no idea what will happen. Galactic Federation is looking for him as well."


	2. Search Prep

I'm typing this on my brand new super duper wicked cool computer

Shauni scurried up to the loading ramp of the Galactic Federation ship and was greeted by the Grand Council Woman. "You must be the experiment that Jumba had told me he would send." a soldier in a white suit brought a small tablet to the Grand Council Woman. She looked at it. "What number experiment were you?" she asked Shauni as she pressed a few buttons on the tablet.

Shauni remembered everything that Jumba had told her. "I'm experiment 628."

The Grand Council Woman looked up from her tablet quickly. "628?" she had a look of aggravation on her face. "Jumba was specifically ordered not to create any other experiments. He should have learned not to after making 627." The Grand Council Woman pressed one final button on the tablet and handed it back to the soldier. "We will make an exception for now seeming as how you're designed to search space debris. Head on into the ship and get suited up. We will be leaving for the destroyed lab shortly."

Shauni slowly walked into the ship. She saw other soldiers in white suits scurrying back and forth checking and double checking computers and mechanical systems. At the far end of the loading bay there was a reptilian looking soldier in a white uniform with a badge on his suit. He was checking and handing out equipment to other soldiers. Shauni slowly approached him.

"Yeah? What do you need?""

Shauni pointed back at the Grand Council Woman. "She told me to get suited up I'm..."

The soldier looked up from a tablet on his desk. "Your experiment 628. Yeah I just got you on my inventory list. I'm the quartermaster. Technically you're considered and inventory item and not a xeno resource so I'm in charge of you to some degree. Go sit down over there until I'm done with all the other soldiers." He pointed towards some crates behind the counter. Shauni looked around half confused half depressed. "Hurry up I got other things to do." Shauni walked over to the crates and climbed on top of them. She watched as every soldier did there job with out talking to each other or getting in the way.

The quartermaster picked up his tablet and made a few check marks on it and then turned around to Shauni without looking up from his tablet. "Get up I'm going to issue your gear." Shauni stood on her feet. "The quartermaster looked up. "Well? Get off the crate!" Shauni quickly jumped off the crate and watched as the quartermaster put his tablet down and rook the cover off the crate. "This is your suit. It will protect your from the vacuum of outer space as well as the harsh chill that comes with it. It will NOT protect you if it gets damaged. So take care of it." Shauni stepped into the legs of the suit and put her arms in the sleeves. The whole suit felt very baggy to her. She bobbed her arms up and down watching the extra material sway back and forth. "Quit playing around." the quarter master pressed a button on the neck of the suit and it immediately let out a hiss as it stretched tight across Shauni's body. She placed her paws on her stomach and chest as she tired to breath. Shauni glanced at her faint reflection in a removed service panel that was propped up against a crate. The suit was stretched across her body like a second skin perfectly highlighting every part of her anatomy.

_I hope I do see Kyle again._


	3. So Close Yet So Far

Shauni sat on the edge of a bench on one side of a Galactic Federation drop ship cargo bay. She looked around at each of the other troops. She looked at there guns. _There really not going to shoot him right?_

The commanding officer stood at the end of the room and looked at each of the soldiers and spoke. "Today soldiers we will be performing a simple task compared to your earlier missions. We will be searching this sector for a potentially armed fugitive. He has been on the run for the past 20 years and has finally come out of hiding. Your orders are to capture him and take him alive if possible. That is IF we find him." Shauni felt the ship begin to slow down and rotate. "You will be led by experiment 628. she is a creature specifically designed to search space debris you will not end your search until she is satisfied with your performance. Is that clear?"

All of the soldiers yelled out in unison "Yes ma'am!"

A large red light lit up near the hatch and a speaker next to it let out a loud buzzing sound as it flickered on and off. Each of the reptilian soldiers placed there helmet on and switched the safeties off on there weapon. Shauni reached over next to her and placed her helmet on tucking her ears in behind her head. The red light turned off and then a green one next to it light up. As the loading hatch opened up it let in the powerful vacuum of space, quickly tugging on any free hanging cable or strap in the cargo bay.

Shauni looked out at the chunks or rubble light up by distant stars and the sun of the solar system. For a moment her hopes of finding Kyle dropped as she saw how much of the lab had actually been destroyed then a speaker crackled in her ear. "Awaiting your orders experiment 628"

Shauni jerked her head. _Oh right. Where would Kyle hide? Where would I hide? _"Uh... start with the pieces of rubble with the most... amount... of... stuff. The bigger pieces!"

There was another crackle in her ear. "Yes ma'am." a squad of soldiers took a running jump off the loading ramp and drifted towards a larger piece of debris.

Shauni looked over at the other soldiers. "Well... go on... one group per chunk of junk..." The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged as they ran off the loading ramp and drifted in different directions. Shauni looked off at what was left of the lab. A huge hole had been blown into the base of the lab. Its outer shell and various other pieces of machinery were scattered about around the main structure. Shauni ran towards the edge of the ramp and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted towards the main structure. _Kyle would want to be on the LARGEST chunk. And that's the lab._

Shauni drifted past the few groups of soldiers searching the debris. But the lab didn't seem to get any closer. Another crackle came out of the speaker inside her helmet. "Experiment 628, this is the quartermaster. Your suit is equipped with a rocket booster system. On your right handed wrist there is a button." Shauni looked down at her wrist. There was a small red button. "This button operates the small boosters on the feet of your suit. By aiming your feet in the opposite direction and creating a small burst you can send your self over great distances." Shauni leaned towards the destroyed lab and winced as she gently pressed the button on her wrist and was sent hurtling towards the lab. Shauni released the button and looked ahead. She was rapidly getting closer and closer to the lab. Shauni smiled at the thought of finding Kamikaze before the rest of the search team. She continued to drift towards the lab. Her smile disappeared as she noticed that she wasn't slowing down any. Shauni franticly pushed the button on her wrist trying to avoid hitting the side of the lab. She began to not drift but rocket around the crater in the side of the lab and hit one of the protruding girders. A hissing sound echoed in her helmet as an alarm went off. A small red warning sign blinked in front of her visor. "Suit pressure dropping" Shauni franticly looked around her suit. Her arm had a small tear in it. She grabbed the tear trying to seal it off but it was no use. She became tired and her vision slowly dimmed. She looked out of the crater towards the stars as a dark figure headed towards her and grabbed her.

Shauni slowly woke up in a small dimly lit room. She felt a tug on her suit and a slight warming sensation. She rolled her head over to see something in a small dark flame charred suit. It had a small torch in one hand and a roll of wire in the other. Shauni jerked her arm and body away from the figure. It shrugged and walked over to an air lock placing its hand on a console. The air lock opened with a hiss.

It reached up to its helmet and flicked a switch. A mounted speaker on the helmet let out a buzz and then a voice emitted from it. "You'll wanna get your helmet back on... there's only enough power left to provide four minutes of oxygen..." it turned towards the airlock and stepped in. "you'll also wanna tell them I'm dead." The airlock's door quickly shut and the figure lazily saluted her through a small window.

Shauni's eyes widened as she remembered the last time she had seen Kyle. He was hanging onto the frame work of the fusion reactor. He lazily saluted her. "Kyle!" She ran towards the airlock and placed her paw on the console next to the door but it only buzzed as the other side of eh airlock opened and sucked him into outer space. Shauni fell to her knees. And closed her eyes. _He is alive! _

Shauni got up and looked around the room. There was the bed she was laying on made out of a piece of foam and a stack of computer consoles with wires coming in and out of them. On one of the console was Shauni's helmet. She walked over and picked it up finding a console with a pulsating image on it. It's said "play" in Turian. She touched it and it disappeared. The computers all hummed and a small video screen turned on.

There was Kyle sitting in front of the console and there was Shauni lying on the foam bed. Kyle turned over toward Shauni and then looked back at the camera. "They cant know I'm alive Shauni. There looking for me because they think I'm an experiment with one purpose... to kill. There wrong... I'm a PROJECT with one purpose... to kill." Kyle's image became smaller and occupied a corner of the screen. The rest of the screen was filled with videos of a small creature running through the streets causing mayhem. As the camera zoomed in on the creature it turned around to face the camera and produced an evil grin. It was Kyle. He ran off into the distance picking up signposts and maiming or killing anything that got in its way. It finally picked up a rock throwing it in the air and kicking it as it descended sending it strait for the camera. The video became fuzzy and cackle. Kyle's image grew to fill the whole screen again. Kyle looked down at the console and began to read something" according to Hamsterviel's files I'm a 'natural born killer'. I am capable of fabricating makeshift weapons and using them with deadly precision as well as a couple other skills..." he looked up at the screen as it slit down the middle and another file appeared. It showed a three dimensional image of Shauni rotating on an axis. "It also has a file on you." he looked back at Shauni. "Your purpose is kinda degrading... least I think so... your ONLY purpose... is to weed out the imperfection in my genetic code in the event I'm a failure according to my design." he looked down at the console. "You're supposed to breed with me... your genetic code plus mine equals some nasty critter... I finally figured out why you're always trying to get close to me. It's because it's your instinct." his eyes narrowed as if he was thinking hard about something. "You need to stay away from me Shauni... I don't want another evil critter running around... there are other projects..." the three dimensional image of Shauni was replaced by another three dimensional image and quickly changed to other images. Kyle's image expanded to take up the whole screen again. "after you finish this video there's a line of cod in it that will delete ever trace of evidence in this lab that me, you and the other projects ever existed... the galactic federation will only be looking for me." the video shut off and then a status bar appeared on the screen it slowly filled up and displayed a percentage as well as the word "deleting" below it.


	4. Heading home

Shauni placed her helmet on. The built in radio immediately began to crackle with numerous messages. "Experiment 628, Report your status! Come in Experiment 628!"

Shauni locked the helmet in place and opened the airlock. "I'm here."

"Experiment 628, where have you been? We lost contact with you half an hour ago."

Shauni closed the airlock and its second door opened sucking her out into outer space. "I was searching the main lab. My radio wasn't working in there."

"Understood. Probably magnetic or ionic interference. Did you find Project Alpha?"

Shauni smiled. "No. from the look of things he was to close to the blast and didn't survive"

."All right. Report back to the drop ship and call back the troops. They found nothing as well."

Shauni thought for a moment. "Can you send someone to pick me up? My boosters on my suit are malfunctioning."

"We'll send a nearby squad to pick you up. Stay where you are."

Shauni grabbed onto a steel girder and pulled herself up onto a platform. The feet of her suit instantly attached her to the metallic surface. _So they didn't find him. Good... _Shauni though back to the video she had seen earlier. _I don't care what he did back then. He's good now. He knows what he did before was wrong. _Shauni frowned for a moment. _He doesn't deserve to be hunted by the Galactic Federation._ She thought back to what Kyle had said about her. She placed her paws on her abdomen and smiled. For the first time she actually though about being close to Kyle, cuddling with him and licking him. Her smile quickly disappeared as she remembered what else he had said. "You need to stay away from me Shauni." Shauni began to quietly cry. The one creature she was made for didn't want her.

A small personal transport rocketed towards Shauni and came to a slow drift next to her. Her radio crackled on again. "Experiment 628. Were your escort." one of the soldiers held out a hand. She reached out and the soldier yanked her onto the transport. It rocketed off towards the drop ship as a small dark figure clung to the underside of the transport.

As the drop ship landed on the island of Kauai, Jumba, Lilo and the whole gang anxiously waited for Shauni's return. The loading ramp of the ship slowly opened with a hiss revealing Shauni standing with her head hung low. The Grand Counsel Woman walked out from the loading bay followed by Shauni. "Thank you for the use of your experiment Jumba. We have updated the repurposing agreement to include experiment 628."

Jumba walked up to Shauni and picked her up. "What about Project Alpha? Is he alive?"

The Grand Counsel Woman shook her head. "No. Experiment 628 as well as the search party I had sent in did not find him. Either he died in the explosion or he somehow left the area. I'll have a few local squads patrolling the area be n the look out for him. in the mean time Jumba... no more experiments." Jumba nodded and the Grand Counsel Woman walked back up the ramp and it closed and the drop ship left just as quickly as it had arrived".

"Jumba? How come you told the Grand Counsel Woman that Shauni was experiment 628?" Lilo asked.

"Is cause I did not want Shauni to be arrested just for existing. You heard Grand Counsel Woman. She had to specificly alter repurposing rules to allow her on search party?"

"Search for who? Who's project alpha?"

Shauni turn around from off of Jumba's shoulder and faced Lilo "Kyle... he's project alpha. I'm project beta... Hamsterviel made us... the projects." Shauni watched the drops ship become a speck in the sky and disappear. She looked at Jumba. "He's alive. I saw him." Jumba smiled. "He wants me to stay away from him though." Shauni frowned.

"Do not worry Shauni. He'll be back. We have his van. I am sure that he will be wanting his belongings." Shauni smiled for a second but it faded away. "Come. Let's get some rest. Is getting dark."

The Grand Counsel Woman walked down the prison block stopping in front of a cell that appeared to be empty. She punched in a code to the side of the cell and the glass pane to the cell window retracted. She walked in and looked at the ceiling.

"I am taking it you didn't find project Alpha?" Dr. Hamsterviel muttered from his imprisonment pod.

The Grand Counsel Woman shook her head. "No he probably died in the blast."

"HA! That is typical of your self you stupid Grand Counsel Woman you! He's probably escaped from your troops or dismembered them."

The Grand Counsel Women gently nodded her head and turned for the door. She paused and turned back towards Dr. Hamsterviel. What about the human. The one you had imprisoned by Gantu."

"Huh? Him? He is of no use to me. I don't even know where he is."

The Grand Counsel Woman left the prison cell and the glass door closed behind her. "Indeed..."


	5. Drastic Changes

The sun slowly set over the horizon of the beach that the galactic federation drop ship landed on. As the sun disappeared behind the ocean and its white rays of light turned orange, to red, and finally nonexistence; a peaceful calm blanketed the beach.

A lone crab scurried out unto the beach with its eye sticking out darting in every way checking to make sure he wouldn't become a quick meal for a predator. Its eyes looked at the ground below it searching for food. As it scurried around the beach it came across a small hole in the sand the size of a bottle cap. It placed one of its legs into the hole and probed around. Suddenly, without warning, the crab was sent sailing through the air as a small, red, dirt covered paw exploded out of the sand and slapped its self against the beach. The rest of the sand around the arm began to crack and crumble as a small red creature emerged with its eyes closed. It jerked its head violently cracking its neck and opened its eyes. Eyes that were a bright yellow color. The yellow slowly faded away as it took several slow deep breaths and walked off into the forest near by.

Shauni sat awake in her make shift bed in Lilo and Stitch's room. She couldn't think about one single thing. Her mind kept racing over dozens of ideas, all about Kyle. She thought about how he was isolated but nice to her when she first met him, she thought about how he was turned into project alpha an how she made him remember who he was. She thought about how he nearly gave his life to get everyone out safely. And she thought about how he didn't want her. Shauni got up out of her pineapple crate and stood on the elevator platform in the room. She looked up at Stitch who had his blue arm wrapped around Angel's waist as the elevator quietly lowered her to the hallway.

Shauni walked down the hallway and turned into the living room looking at a shelf full of books. Shauni looked over the books and pulled out the dictionary and opened it up to the letter "k". Shauni flipped through a couple pages searching for a definition of Kyle's name but a different word caught her eye.

ka·mi·ka·ze (kä'm-kä'zẽ)  
_n._

1. A Japanese pilot trained in World War II to make a suicidal crash attack, especially upon a ship.

2. An airplane loaded with explosives to be piloted in a suicide attack.

_3. Slang._ An extremely reckless person who seems to court death.

_adj._

1. Of or relating to a suicidal air attack: _a kamikaze mission._

_2. Slang._ So reckless in behavior or actions as to be suicidal: _kamikaze hot rodders._

"Ka-ma-ka-zee…" Shauni remembered Kyle destroying the fusion generator and trapping himself not knowing for sure if he'd survive. Shauni smiled and looked out the window. The sun was coming up beautiful orange and red colors were spilled across the sky. The reds reminded her of Kyle's fur. Shauni looked down at the book and then walked out of the living room towards the door. She crawled through the dog door and hopped down the stairs and out into the forest.

Shauni walked over to the clearing that Kyle had his van parked and immediately smelled something burning. Shauni ran around to the back of the van where she found the rear doors wide open. A duffle bag flew out of the back of the van and landed on the ground with a loud metallic clank. Kyle came walking across the mattress counting dollar bills and smoking a cigar. Shauni looked at the cigar. "I didn't know you smoked."

Kyle looked up at Shauni and squinted his eyes. "Bug off. I'm getting out of here." Kyle hopped off of the rear bumper and opened the duffle bag and pulled out a couple of scrap pieces of angle iron.

"where are you going."

Kyle put one of the pieces of angle iron in front of one of the rear tires. "Sumwhere else."

Shauni walked towards him. "Can I come?"

Kyle crawled under the van and placed another piece of angle iron in front of the other rear tire. "No." Kyle crawled out from under the van and crawled into the driver's seat.

Shauni jumped into the back of the van and walked over to the front. "Why not?"

Kyle picked up the key out of the coup holder and crammed it into the ignition and started the van up. "Because…" He slammed the car into gear and jumped out of the seat onto the accelerator. The van's engine roared as the rear tires screeched in the mud.

Shauni looked down at him. "That's not an answer." Kyle ignored her and slowly counted down from three. "What is it? Huh? Do you not want me around?" as soon as Kyle reached one the angle iron in front of the tires caught the tread of the tires, got sucked under the tire and the van jerked forward sending Shauni to the back of the van, out the rear door and into the mud.

The van stopped and the engine killed as Kyle hoped out of the driver's seat and walked over to Shauni and bent down into her face. Kyle looked at the cigar in his mouth and took it out and held it away from Shauni. "I asked you to leave me alone. Ok?" Kyle held out a paw to her. Shauni reached for his hand and he pulled her up. Kyle looked at her fur. The whole front of her body was covered in mud minus her face.

Kyle reached into his van and pulled out a towel and threw it at her. "Wipe most of it off. Unlike my dad I don't care if my car gets dirty." Shauni looked up from the towel and smiled. "Besides, I need someone t press the gas and the break peddle while I steer."

Lilo sat up out of her bed, yawned, and stretched her arms. She looked over at Stitch and Angel. Angel had her paw on top of Stitch's paw who was scratching her belly. Lilo jumped down out of her bed and onto the elevator pad. As she went down the elevator tube she could hear the sounds of a large vehicle coming down the driveway. Lilo stepped off the elevator pad, walked down the hallway and looked out the door. Kyle's van was stopping and going abruptly and finally game to a halt. "Jumba! Kyle's here!"


	6. Rejected Instincts

Please excuse my miss spelling of the valentines day festival name (if its wrong, and if you know please tell me)

Kyle looked down at his plate at the breakfast table as everyone filled there's. Kyle looked at the knife next to his plate. Jumba emptied a large spoon full of eggs onto his plate and watched Kyle. Shauni reached over and pulled the bowl of eggs towards her and served herself. Kyle picked up the knife ran his claw against the knife. It was dull as a rock. Only a few metallic "teeth" were on it.

A large amount of eggs plopped on Kyle's plate. Kyle's head darted towards the plate and then at the green paw that held the serving spoon. Kyle turned and glared at Shauni who was smiling. He picked up his fork and grabbed a small amount of eggs and ate them never taking his eyes of Shauni. Shauni passed the bowl on and everyone else served themselves.

Stitch picked up his fork and began to feed Angel some eggs. She giggled and she closed her eyes and chewed. Kyle cringed and grabbed his chair and scooted away from them, looked back at Shauni who was grinning, and then scooted away from Shauni.

A fly flew around the bacon and landed on the plate. "Uggg. Shoo! I wish these flies would go away." Pleakly said aggravated.

"They need to eat too!" Lilo snapped.

Kyle slowly extended a third arm and quietly grabbed his knife continuing to eat his eggs. "Lilo! Don't be ridiculous! It's a FLY!" Pleakly yelled.

"It's a living thing too and it has just as much right to eat as you do!" The two them continued to argue until they were interrupted by an object whizzing past there face's pinning its self to the wall. Everyone turned towards the sound and found a knife stuck in the wall and where it had imbedded its self was a fly buzzing as it tried to free its wing from under the knife.

Shauni looked over towards Kyle but only found and empty chair. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find the dog door on the front door swinging back and forth.

Jumba got up out of his seat and pulled the knife out of the wall releasing the fly. "Eh. We should be leaving him alone. Has gone through very big change. Needs to adjust."

Lilo got up and headed towards the hallway. "I'm going to pick out my clothes for the lonoika 'awa festival."

Shauni cocked her head "lone-oh-e-kay-ah-vay?"

Angel put her arms around Stitch's neck and hung off him. "It's a Valentines day celebration. Everyone asks someone that they really like to a dance and they spend lots of time with them. Stitch is taking me…" Stitch agreed with her by licking her nose.

Shauni looked back at the dog door. _I'd like Kyle to take me._ She walked over to the door and stuck her head through the dog door flap. Kyle was nowhere to be seen. She crawled through the door and hoped down the steps. She stood up and held her paws up to her mouth and yelled. "Kyle!" Shauni walked over to the dune buggy and turned her back to it. "Where'd ya go?"

Shauni looked around as a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the rafters above the dune buggy. Kyle's head slow came out of the shadows along with his paws with claws fully extended. Releasing his grip on the rafters with his feet he dropped down on top of the dune buggy landing on his paws and springing him self over Shauni and landing in front of her. Shauni's eyes widened as she pulled her paws close to her chest. Kyle grinned showing all of his teeth. "Boo." He let his arms go limp and they swayed by his sides as he chuckled.

Shauni lowered her paws and relaxed her face. "Kyle? Will you go with me to the low-no-e-kay-ah-vay festival with me?"

Kyle stood up and squinted his face. "What's that?"

"its this valen…"

"No." Kyle interrupted as he turned around towards his van.

Shauni looked at him sadly. "Why?"

Kyle pulled open the side door to his van and began to rummage through his things. "It's a dumb holiday. Everyone ACTS more emotional than usual."

Shauni looked down at the ground. "oh… ok…" Shauni headed up the stairs and slowly crawled through the dog door.

Kyle stood up in his van and sighed. "give up Shauni… you know why I don't wanna get close to you."


	7. Apprehension

Shauni stood on the elevator pod and entered Lilo and Stitch's room. Lilo turned around holding up a pink muumuu. "Shauni do you think I should wear this? I have others like this in other colors."

Shauni shrugged. "Do you have a light blue one?"

Lilo looked up at the ceiling, nodded her head and opened her dresser. "Are you going to the festival? There'll be other experiments there too you know."

Shauni shrugged. "Maybe…"

Lilo turned around with a light blue muumuu and draped it across herself. Lilo reached over onto her dresser and picked up a flower and placed it in her hair. "How's this?"

Shauni looked at the flower. "It's nice." The flower was white with the inside of the flower looking like red ink had splashed onto it.

Lilo reached over onto the dresser and picked up another flower and placed it above Shauni's ear and held a hand mirror up to her. "White goes well with any color. But it looks really nice with your green fur."

Shauni looked at the mirror and then at the flower on her ear and smiled. "Thanks."

Later that day everyone piled into the dune buggy and drove to the hula class room. Moses had just finished placing all of the food on the buffet table when they pulled into the drive way. "Aloha Lilo. Most of your friends are here already." Moses looked at Stitch, Angel and Shauni. "Ah! Lilo. You brought your dogs? Didn't you only have one of them? No more accidents this time. I don't want your dogs making a mess of the food."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. I PROMISE." Lilo walked up the steps, looked into the door and gasped. "Kioni!" She rushed into the building and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Shauni followed Angel and Stitch from a distance and watched them as they entered and instantly began to get closer to each other as if something in the air in the room had control over them and the others in the room. She looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone had someone, except for her. She walked out onto the porch and stood behind the railing and looked at all of the tiki torches leading up to the school house casting there glow on the ground. She sighed.

A small red paw slowly reached down towards the flower in Shauni's ear and quickly snatched it away disappearing above. Shauni looked around as if she felt something. She reached up towards her ear looking for the flower.

"Bizarre isn't it?" Shauni looked up towards the voice. A pair of yellow eyes appeared in the rafters. "Saint Valentines day…" Kyle jumped down from the rafters and onto the deck with barely a sound. "Saints were people back in the day who performed three miracles and were recognized by the catholic church."

Shauni cocked her head to the side. "What were his three miracles?"

"Torturing human beings and dropping puppies off towers in his castle." Kyle looked back into the school house. "All of those poor bastards… celebrating a day of love named after a heartless killer. They only further prove my point as to how ignorant humans are."

"Weren't you human once?"

Kyle looked back at Shauni. "I may have looked like one but I wasn't one of them. Even then I WISHED I could sever my ties with the human race." He opened his paw revealing the flower he took from Shauni's hair. "It's nice." He reached above Shauni's ear and placed the flower back where it had been. "I was gonna eat it but I thought it might be poisonous." He looked back at the people in the room. "Don't wanna be IGNORANT and just impulsively eat it because it looks nice." He turned around and walked down the stairs.

Shauni walked to the edge of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

Kyle stopped. "Somewhere…"

"Can I come?"

Kyle walked off. "I'm not gonna stop you."

Shauni jumped down the stairs and next to Kyle and followed him.

Shauni and Kyle walked along the road listening to all of the sounds of the night. Crickets, birds, leaves rustling. Shauni looked at Kyle. "Why did you hate humans? Weren't you parents humans?"

Kyle kicked a piece of asphalt across the road. "I hated my mom. She was the epitome of ignorance. She would impulsively jump at the first thing you said without hearing the rest of the sentence. And then she'd wave her college degree in your face saying that it MEANT she was right. She's educated beyond her intelligence if you as me." Kyle kicked the piece of asphalt hard sending it towards a fire hydrant bouncing off and out into the woods. "My dad though… he'd try to understand what you were saying. He was the complete opposite of my mom." Kyle stopped and looked at the ground. "I used to think that I got all of my "being able to pay attention" and stuff from him… I don't even share a single thread of DNA with him…"

Shauni reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her hand off and kept walking. Shauni followed behind him. Kyle turned into the woods and disappeared. "Wait for me!" She ran to the woods and pulled the brush away from her path and surprisingly found sand.

Kyle grabbed a bunch of the plant. "Dune grass… only grows near beaches." He let go of the plant and walked onto the sand, stood on the beach and looked at the ocean for a while.

Shauni walked up next to him. Kyle sat down on the sand and closed his eyes. "The sound of the ocean… different each time a wave crashes on the shore… but still has a rhythm…" Shauni sat down and listened to the ocean and then looked at Kyle. He was gently swaying his shoulders to the sound of the ocean.

Shauni remembered the word she found in the dictionary. "Hey!" Kyle jerked out of his swaying and looked at Shauni. "You named me so I want to name you."

"Oh great… it's not something dumb like 'KILLER' or 'SPIKE'"

Shauni moved her face so it was right in front of Kyle's "kah-mah-kah-zee"

Kyle cocked his head. "Kamikaze?"

Shauni nodded. "Yeah. This book said it was someone who commits suicide to destroy a building or somthin."

Kyle looked back at the ocean. "Yeah. Kamikazes. There were Japanese pilots. Mainly noted for there attack on pearl harbor. It's a naval base not to far from here actually."

Shauni looked over Kyle's fur and picked a few twigs out of it. Kyle watched her as she cleaned him. "Well… you didn't think you were gonna survive that explosion in that lab did you?"

"Nope."

Shauni looked at his face. "So you were ready to die? Just so we could get away?" Kyle shrugged. "Well… these pilots did the same thing. They gave there lives so that what they intended to accomplish was done."

"…for honor…"

Shauni nodded. "Yeah."

Kyle looked at the ocean and smiled. "It's a good name. I like it." He turned back and looked Shauni in the eyes. "Thanks Shauni."

Shauni smiled. "You're welcome Kamikaze." Shauni and kamikaze looked at each other smiling for the longest time.

Suddenly a bright light came from the woods blinding them temporarily. "Project Alpha. This is the Galactic Federation. Place you hands in the air." Kamikaze squinted his eyes and brought his arm down that was shielding his face from the light and raised both of his hands in the air. "All of them." Kamikaze smirked and extended two other arms from his body, raising them in the air as well as extending his antenna and back spines. "Experiment 628 please come over here where you will be safe."

Kamikaze looked over at Shauni and mouthed the words "six-two-eight?"


End file.
